Griever
:For the weapon in ''Vagrant Story, see: List of Vagrant Story Weapons#Griever'' Griever is the lion motif or crest heavily associated with Squall Leonhart from Final Fantasy VIII. As a symbol the lion is diverse. Its most common traits are: dignity, strength, courage, justice, military might, and it relates to almost any proud, courageous characteristic. The parts of the lion carry different symbolism as well; the head (which is featured prominently throughout Griever's interpretations) means care and vigilance, and if it is winged (like on the Lion Heart, the Revolver, and also on the ring) it represents fire. __TOC__ Griever's Interpretations The Emblem/Pendant .]] Squall wears, and is seldom seen without, a chain necklace around his neck with a pendant of Griever above a partial Celtic cross reminiscent of the Cross of Saint James. Variations of this pendant also feature a full Celtic cross entangled with vines originating from Griever. This pendant, or the emblem, is also featured on Squall's Gunblade case and, partially without the cross, attached as a keychain to the handle of the Revolver Gunblade. The cross, as a symbol, signifies acceptance of death, or suffering and sacrifice. It gives people the ability to orient themselves within space and time and acts as an amulet against danger, having long been considered a weapon against monsters. The Gunblade The form of Griever is represented on a large scale on Squall's gunblades; the Revolver and Lion Heart. For the Revolver, an etching of Griever's profile is represented on either side of the blade as well as a key chain possessing a representation of Griever's bust, similar to the necklace, is attached to the gunblade's handle. It is also shown that the casing used to contain the Revolver features a large Griever symbol on the lid. For the Lion Heart, the entire magazine assembly is designed into a recognition of Griever; possessing a large wing and lion head as well as two paws that follow the lines of the gun-section to the blade. The Ring Squall's ring features a profile of Griever's head along with one wing along its side. Rinoa Heartilly expresses interest in this ring later on in the game and eventually ends up possessing it where she wears it next to her own ring through a chain around her neck. Eventually Squall allows her to keep it. The ring, as a symbol, is a tangible manifestation of the circle; it represents infinity and eternity, divinity and life. The ring also represents power, dignity, sovereignty, and strength. Thus, to bestow a ring is to indicate a transference of power. As is exemplified by the traditional wedding ring, the object is also binding, as with husband and wife. The Moon The silhouette of Griever can be seen at the end of ''Final Fantasy VIII in the moon as Balamb Garden heads into the distance. Battle Griever, is not only the symbol that embodies the traits above that Squall values dearly, but is also Squall's interpretation of the ultimate Guardian Force. Having been summoned by Ultimecia during the final battle by extracting Griever's likeness from Squall's ring, in this battle Griever is capable of inflicting the powerful Shockwave Pulsar as well as being able to Draw and Claw Swipe. He possesses the ability to fully remove an entire stock of magic as well as simply dispelling a character, sending them careening into time. The music that plays during the battle with Griever is titled "The Legendary Beast". A hybrid of Ultimecia and Griever, Ultimecia junctions herself to Griever for the third-stage of the final battle. This junctioned hybrid can cast Holy and Dispel as well as possessing the ability to instantly kill Guardian Forces through the GF Lethal Strike. Another special ability is the ability to summon Helixes which allows the hybrid to cast not only Ultima but, if there is two of them, the powerful Great Attractor. The music that plays during the battle with the hybrid is titled "Maybe I'm a Lion". Other Appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Ultimecia's EX Mode is a variation of her hybrid form with Griever. Rather than Griever taking on some of Ultimecia's qualities, Ultimecia takes on some of Griever's qualities, including a lion-like face and white feathered wings. He appears to meld into her dress and she fights using his arms while hers are folded across her chest. Ultimecia's EX Burst in this form is a variation of Renzokuken called "Time Compression". It should also be noted that the alternate Griever necklace, previously only seen as a collectible sold by Square Enix, finally makes an in-game appearance during the final FMV sequence of the game. Non-specific appearances ''.]] Since Griever is Squall's icon crest animal, the non-specific appearance of it is directly related with the appearance of Squall in other games and media, like the ''Kingdom Hearts series, Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special, Dissidia Final Fantasy, and related merchandise. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts Squall still wears his Griever pendant in the ''Kingdom Hearts series, and his Gunblade has the Griever keychain attached to the hilt. Squall's jacket in the games has two red wings on the back, meant to symbolize both Griever and Rinoa, as her coat has two white wings. Two Keyblades in the Kingdom Hearts series, the Sleeping Lion (Top-left) and the Lionheart (Bottom-left) are modeled after Squall's Gunblade and are decorated with silver Griever accessories. The Griever pendant also appears, wrapped in black flame, in the Kingdom Hearts manga as a symbol on one of the opening chapter pages. The image perhaps symbolizes Squall's defeat and inability to overcome the Heartless on his own. Merchandise As Griever is in heavy association with Squall it should come as no surprise that it appears in most ''Final Fantasy VIII'' merchandise. Some of the most prominent articles in the collection is Squall's Griever necklace and ring while other items, such as lighters, watches, and clothing, feature the Griever image. A figure of Griever, as well as one of Griever fused with Ultimecia, have also been released. As a special collectors item Square Enix began selling an alternate design of the Griever necklace, this one possessing a larger, more detailed cross with vines wrapping through it. This design would later appear as worn by Squall during the final FMV sequence in Dissidia Final Fantasy, albeit without the chain necklace. Thể_loại:Final Fantasy VIII